Flash vs Arrow
by FredWeasleyFan1302
Summary: A civil war arises between Oliver Queen and Barry Allen after Oliver loses everything to Promtheus. But who will side with who and who will suffer the fatal consequences?
1. Running

Flash vs Arrow: Civil War

Chapter 1: Running

Running. It's all I seem to do. At first I was running from bullies. Eleven years ago, however, I ran from something different, I ran from my mothers death. For 3 years, I have been running from some of the worst people and tragedies in my life but I overcame them. I beat Thawne, I beat Zoom, I even beat Savitar at the cost of a valued life. Now I run from something that can't be beaten: myself. I tried to let go of all the anger and pain I feel but to no avail. So now, I run and maybe one day I won't have to, but for now, I'm running. My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive.

"Cisco, please tell me there is a fifty foot man attacking Central City or something, I'm going out of my mind with this silence" I pleaded as I arrived in STAR Labs with a gust of wind following shortly.

"Sorry, dude no such luck" he replied apologetically. "You've already scouted the city like 50 times tonight, go home"

"Alright, I'm gonna check on Wally first but call me if you find anything"

"Will do"

The journey to the house of West was very short with super speed. After what felt like 5 seconds, the electricity stopped crackling around my feet and I was there. I called out for Wally but I was greeted by silence so I tried a different strategy.

"Joe?" I shouted.

"Up here" A deep but soft voice shouted back.

Immediately, I ran upstairs to where Joe was sat on Iris' old bed.

"I miss my baby girl, Barry"

I moved to sit next to him.

"Hey, Joe it's okay she moved in with me, she's not gone from you."

"I know but after everything we've been through, seeing her leave if even just to be with you almost killed me, Barry"

"Joe, there's something I want to ask" I clapped my hand on his shoulder. "Will you be my best man alongside Cisco?" I asked laughing.

He laughed as well.

"Well it's about damn time"

"Come on, we are going to properly toast this engagement as a family" I said as I stood and walked towards the door. " I just have to get something first"

Moments later I walked into mine and Iris' apartment with a bottle of champagne in my hand and Joe by my side. Right on schedule, in a flash (well maybe more of a KID flash) Wally appeared in our apartment among the rest of us.

"So, why did you call me over?" He asked me.

"Well we beat Savitar, it's about time we properly toast us becoming a true family" I smiled as I saw Iris coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful" I went and kissed her much to Wally's disgust.

"You're gonna have to get used to that, it'll be happening a lot more once me and Barry are married" Iris told him.

"I'm gonna go pour us all some champagne" I announced and disappeared into the kitchen. From in here, I could still hear their conversation.

"Speaking of which, Dad will you give me away?" Iris asked Joe who accepted and pulled her into a hug.

"And Wally, third best man?" I asked walking back into the living room carrying four glasses of champagne.

"You know it" he replied taking a glass as did Iris and Joe.

I held up my glass in one hand and my other arm around Iris' waist, "To becoming a family" I said before drinking. For a moment everything seemed normal. That was ,until, the window smashed inwards and a very familiar face stood in its wake obscuring the city skyline.

"Oliver, what are you...?" I started but he drew his bow and arrow before I could finish.

I reacted almost instantly, knocking him down in a millisecond but, it wasn't enough. At the moment he hit the floor, he shot a shard of glass at the other three. Wally's enhanced speed allowed to move himself out of the way. The sound of two glasses dropping to the floor could be heard as soon as the shard found its target; before we knew lying helplessly on the cold floor, bleeding out was ...


	2. It Has Begun

Chapter 2: It Has Begun

My name is Barry Allen and I am going to war with Oliver Queen. I am the fastest man alive, but to win this fight I'm going to need more than just my speed, I'm going to need allies. Because of this, I'm gathering a team of no ordinary people that can combat such an enemy. I may not make it out alive.

6 months from now...

As I looked down at the freshly placed soil in a perfect mound above the body of someone I once held in high regards, I felt an anger surge inside me, an anger directed solely to the one who made this nightmare a reality, Oliver Queen. I was focused entirely on this anger that I only barely noticed Cisco appear beside me and place a rose on the mound of soil.

"I'm sorry man, I know they meant a lot to you" he comforted me

"Thanks man" I replied "And the same to you"

"What are we going to do now?"

"The only thing we can do. We have to end it. One way or another"

Present Day...

I sat in the waiting room of Central City Hospital, with my arm around Iris, waiting for any news about Joe.

"Why would Oliver do something like that?" Iris asked me through her clearly visible tears

"Prometheus" I simply replied. I was still trying to wrap my head around it. I knew Prometheus had killed Felicity, Thea and Quentin Lance, but I never thought Oliver would turn on his friends out of grief. There had to be something else happening here. "Prometheus, killed Felicity and Thea"

"I'm sorry, know Felicity meant a lot to you" Iris told me as she moved more into my embrace.

A comfortable silence fell upon the room until the doctor that was attending to Joe emerged.

"The shard of glass severed his pulmonary artery, we managed to remove the shard before any fatal damage was done but you should prepare yourselves for the worst" he told us sincerely.

"Can we see him?" I asked

"Of course" he replied and held the door ope for both me and Iris.

As I walked in and I saw Joe in such a vulnerable and defenceless and I knew what I had to do.

"Iris, tell Wally to gather some allies. We're going to war"

She grabbed my arm and kissed me "Where are you going?" She asked as I turned to leave.

"Earth 38. We need all the help we can get"

Thanks for reading

Who do you guys think should be in the grave besides Iris (she will be the catalytic death for Barry and a way to introduce my OC, Mia)


	3. This Is War

Chapter 3: This Is War

Earth-38, the home of Supergirl, a close friend of mine and, soon to be, ally on the battlefield. The war with Oliver Queen has started to take its toll with Joe in the hospital, Caitlin and Jesse against us, and Wally keeping completely to himself, getting outside help was the only thing me and Cisco could do.

"This the right earth?" Cisco asked asked me when we arrived.

I looked around and released we were in Kara's apartment.

"Yeah, this is the one" I replied.

Not long after that the door swung open and Kara entered with shopping bags in both hands.

"Barry! Cisco!" She exclaimed and ran to hug us. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a situation back home" Cisco answered.

"Oliver's not himself, he seems villainous" I explained

"And you want my help to stop him?"

"Well..."

In a blur of yellow, red and blue, we arrived at the headquarters of the DEO and were greeted by Martian Manhunter himself.

"Mr Allen, Mr Ramon, Supergirl, what can I do for you?" He asked us

"We need your help" I answered and explained to him the situation on Earth 1, including the part about Oliver building an army to take Central City.

"When do we leave?" He asked folding his arms to show he was ready for a fight.

"You don't" a voice behind spoke. I wheeled around to see it was Mon El, Kara's boyfriend (or ex boyfriend maybe?).

" Mon El what...?" Kara started to ask before he threw her into a wall.

Immediately, the three jumped into action: J'onn flew towards Mon El, ready to grab and restrain him while raced around them ready to throw my lightning. Cisco, for soon reason, was locked in battle with James Olsen.

Mon El easily fought off J'onn and received no damage from my lightning. We were hopelessly outmatched and Cisco was quite clearly losing to James, we needed help and we needed it now.

At that moment Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders, better known as Hawkman and Hawkgirl came soaring into the building.

"Carter, Kendra, thank god!" I exclaimed.

"Shut it!" Carter ordered and drove his mace into my chest and sent me crashing into the wall alongside Kara. The same then happened to J'onn. I was extremely dizzy but I managed to stand and was met with Cisco collapsed on the ground with James aiming his shield at his head. With the last of my strength I gathered J'onn and Kara, sped towards Cisco and got us all back to Earth 1 in a ring of blue light.

"So, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Mon El are following Oliver's regime? Is there anyone we CAN trust?" I asked the others when they were all healed properly.

"Us" A very familiar voice replied behind, the voice of Wally West. Alongside was Roy Harper, Rory Regan, Jay Garrick, Nate Heywood, Floyd Lawton, Dinah Drake and Jefferson Jackson/Martin Stein among others.

"So what do we do now ?" Roy asked.

I looked around at everyone who was willing to risk everything to take down Oliver Queen and I knew there was only course of action.

"We go to war"

Who do guys think should be casualties in this series besides Iris. Also Felicity, Thea, Quentin and Samantha died on Lian Yu in this story which is why Oliver turned to evil. I will explain everything in a later chapter though, so don't worry too much.


	4. Last Chance

Chapter 4: Last Chance

"How many casualties?" I asked solemnly, my eyes fixed on the screen showing the horror unfolding before me.

"20 dead, 13 more in critical condition" Cisco responded echoing my misery. "There are more still trapped in there with ambulances still a mile away."

"Okay, Wally, Roy, let's go. Cisco, keep me updated, the rest of you...hold down the fort"

I grabbed Roy and sped out of STAR labs, heading on a direct course to CCPD.

In a blinding flash of red and yellow, we grinded to a halt, taking in the catastrophic scene before us.

Chunks were missing from the building in various, leading to bricks and other pieces rubble to lay forgotten in the road. Columns of flame billowed from almost every broken window. We busted through the already badly misshapen double doors, and I immediately burst into action.

"Roy, you take the lower levels. Me and Wally will work our way down from the top. Rescue every survivor you can find, focus on getting them out the ambulances should be here soon. Do you understand?"

Roy nodded grimly and ran off to complete his mission.

Within minutes, the building was clear except for a few who still remained buried.

"Wally, take as many people as possible and get them to the hospital. Roy, move them a safe distance away from the building in case it blows." I ordered, trying to safe as many lives as possible.

"Barry, what about you?" Wally asked, a barely conscious police officer under each arm.

"There are still people trapped, I need to get to them" I responded quickly before dashing into the building.

The building was very clearly about to fall down, the cracks in the floor and dust falling from the ceiling gave this away.

"Damn you, Oliver" I muttered under my breath before zipping Off in search of the remaining few. I found them all with relative ease. Well, all but one, and they were important:

"Captain Singh?" I called out desperately, as I frantically searched for my boss.

"Just can't resist playing the hero can you Barry?"

On the balcony above me, my suspicions of who the culprit was were confirmed, Captain Singh slumped helplessly at his feet.

"Let him go, Oliver, this isn't you" I pleaded.

"Oh but it is, Barry. Adrian showed me this much right before he killed the only family I had left!"

"I know you're grieving Oliver, but you need to listen, this isn't what Thea or Quentin would've wanted. This isn't what Felicity would've wanted"

"The dead don't want anything anymore" He answered plainly before swiftly snapping Captain Singh's neck and tossing his lifeless body at my feet.

"Last chance Barry, don't get in my way. If you do, more blood will be on your hands"

In a puff of smoke, he was gone and I was left kneeling over the corpse of my former boss.

"What's our next move?" A very shaken Kara asked after I recounted to her the events of the previous day.

"There isn't one, I can't beat him. No matter what I do, there's always gonna be someone I care about that he can hurt and I'm powerless to stop him!"

"How is Joe?" She asked softly, taking my hand in her own.

"He's recovering, slowly, Iris is with him now. I should really get to the hospital, Iris needs all the comfort she can get right now."

"Want me to come with?"

"No, it's alright, you may be needed here"

"Iris, hey, I've missed you" I admitted upon seeing my fiancé and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I've missed you too. I saw on the news about Singh, I'm sorry Barr"

"Oliver killed him in front of me, Iris. I looked into his eyes as he did, it was like...like all humanity had left him. All that was left was this sadistic hunter" I recounted, shivering.

"Right you are Barry. Except, I wouldn't say I'm sadistic, I take no pleasure in this. Well ... maybe a little" Oliver announced, emerging from the shadows and sending a flechette through both my legs, rendering me useless. In a instant, he threw Iris against the pristine white wall, pinning her there by her arms above her head.

"I'm almost jealous, you get to see her before I do" He growled as he pulled a knife from his belt.

I uselessly attempted to plead with him. "Please, Oliver, don't do this, preserve Felicity's memory!"

He paid my words no attention as he brought the knife to Iris' throat.

"Consider this..."

"Oliver, no, please"

"Your third and final warning Barry"

"No, Oliver, please don't do this"

"Barry, whatever happens, remember I love you" Iris cried as the side of the blade came into contact with her throat.

"No, Oliver, no. No. No. No" I continually pleaded.

Slash!

"Noooooooooo!"


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

I stared at the freshly packed dirt mound and the gravestone above it, the one that read Iris West. It seemed like I was seeing it all but not really taking any of it in. I just barely noticed Cisco wall to the my side and proceed to do the same.

"Last year, when I thought I'd lost her forever, I remember feeling this overwhelming darkness inside to avenge her no matter what. I was willing to kill for her. But, now that she's really gone, I don't feel that darkness, I just feel empty. It's like a part of me is missing, the part of me that has purpose, that can run into danger and not be afraid because he had something to fight for. The part of me that had someone to run to." I solemnly confided in my best friend.

Cisco bent down and placed a rose against Iris' gravestone.

"There's a part of all of us that's missing now. She gave us hope even when there was none to be had. I don't know how we're gonna move on" Cisco added

"We'll find a way," I replied "we have to. We have to end this. For Iris."

For the first time since I first received my speed 3 years ago, I didn't run home, I walked slowly, letting the rain pour on me, expertly masking my tears. When I entered the now virtually empty apartment, I merely sat in the corner cradling myself staring blankly ahead.

 _5 weeks later_

"Cisco, listen to me. This is suicide! We can't do this without Barry!"

"Well, Barry's not here Wally! He hasn't been here for five weeks! I can't find him anywhere, he's vanished off the face of the earth and the only thing that I can do to stop from breaking down completely myself is to carry on fighting!"

"Okay, what's the plan?" Wally spoke softly.

"We need to hit them fast, blindside them and with a lot of luck, we might be able to bring them in alive"

"Who are we up against anyway?"

"Dinah and Rene" Cisco sighed, softly slamming his head into the desk.

Walking out of the cortex, Wally proceeded to call Barry for the 50th time that week.

"Damn, voicemail again"

Slipping his phone away, Wally ran (at a normal speed) down the halls of STAR Labs to round up the troops.

"Are you all clear on the plan?" Wally asked determinedly.

"Hit em fast, hit em hard" Nate began

"Don't underestimate them" Roy finished.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Roy?"

"It doesn't matter if not Wally, with Barry MIA, we don't have much of a choice but to act"

"Well when you put it like that..." Wally pulled his cowl down over his face and walked to the edge of the storage container "You both ready?"

Two nods from both men was all the reply he received.

"Then let's show em what we got!"

So far, the plan was going flawlessly. Roy's explosive arrow had caught them off guard and slightly dazed them. Wally has succeeded in occupying Dinah long enough for Roy to hit her with a tranq arrow, and Nate had gotten Rene to fire his entire ammo in a futile attempt to kill Nate. Just before laying the knockout blow, a small aerodynamic object whistled through the air and pierced Nate's, now human, skin, knocking him out cold.

From out in distance, the very distinct voice of Malcolm Merlyn could be heard.

"Mind if we play too?"

Not a second after he uttered these words countless men and women dressed entirely in black robes descended from the sky.

"Roy, who are these guys?" Wally asked connecting punch after punch as he held his ground against a few.

"League of assassins" Roy replied in disbelief, firing arrow after arrow at the assassins. "I thought they disbanded"

Looking out the sheer number of League members, it was clear to Roy that he and Wally weren't winning this fight.

"Wally! There's too many of them to fight on our own! We have to ..."

he began.

"...retreat" he finished bewildered as to how he was now back in STAR Labs.

"Did you do that?" He asked Wally

"No I'm just as confused as you are"

"I did" a familiar voice from behind them spoke.

Both Wally and Roy turned on the spot to face Barry.

"Sorry I'm late, I brought reinforcements" Barry continued gesturing to the plethora of heroes and villains beside him, ranging from Jay Garrick to Rex Tyler.

"Alright!" Nate exclaimed waking from his nap. "Now we might finally stand a chance"

"Especially since," Barry turned to reveal an unconscious Dinah. "We'll know what Oliver's planning"


End file.
